A gift for Christmas
by Strifyspectra
Summary: Harry se retrouve à Poudlard pour Noël il s'attendait à être seul mais il est loin de se douter qu'un certain serpentard serait aussi de la partie ...


A Drarry's fanfic

Pour noël j'ai décidé de vous faire ce cadeau une fan fiction Drarry qui portera sur le thème de Noël.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

Draco Malfoy, prince des serpentards et séducteur de tous ces messieurs, dames.

Il était respecté et craint de tous à Poudlard. Mais nul ne savait que derrière cette prison de glace, se trouvait quelqu'un de tendre et aimant mais hélas dut à son éducation il se devait de se montrer indifférent c'est là le point fulgurant de notre histoire.

Harry potter, survivant, sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin et aimé de tous. Vous apprendrez à vos risques et périls que notre cher Potter n'a rien de ce garçon qui vous paraît si heureux en vérité, il porte lui aussi un masque mais que croyiez- vous qu'il peut ressentir ?

À peine né il avait déjà toute sa vie qui était tracé ! Au fil des années, il c'était bel et bien rendu compte qu'il était le héros de la prophétie, qu'il portait le poids du monde sur lui et ça personne ne le comprenait ou plutôt c'est parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas le comprendre.

C'est ici que nos deux amies se rencontrent…

Harry se réveilla en ce matin enneigés, Heureux de constaté que les vacances d'hiver était arrivé plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, il songea un moment à ses amies, il avait refusé d'aller chez les weasley pour Noël il avait besoin d'être seul. Il était donc resté à Poudlard et à son ultime regret, sa Némesis avait été forcé d'y resté aussi parce que celui-ci avait perdu ses deux parents durant la guerre contre Lord Voldemort.

Harry savait que Malfoy était plus attristé par la mort de ses parents qu'on voulait bien le croire. C'est sur un coup de tête qu'il décida de aller voir Malfoy pour enterrer la hache de guerre du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Dehors la neige tombait sans cesses elle donnait ce côté magique que Harry aimait tant. Il vit Draco sous le saule pleureur qui était parsemé de neige il avait une expression triste sur le visage une expression que Harry aurait pourtant juré ne jamais voir sur le visage d'un Malfoy. Il l'interpella :

-Bonjour, Malfoy qu'es-ce donc que cette expression ?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde le balafré !

- cette mine triste ne te va guère tu as déjà en temps normal un visage aigris mais la c'est le comble du comble.

-Potter la ferme !

-Ce que tu es poli ce matin, Malfoy !

-C'est mon poing que tu veux ? peux tu avoir l'obligeance de dégager ! merci !

-Bien, si c'est ce que son altesse veux, ma foi je m'en vais. Autre chose si tu ne veux pas qu'on te voit pleurer cherche toi un coin plus isolé.

-Potty arrête ton char, il n'y a que deux crétins comme nous pendant les vacances qui restent à Poudlard.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de t'insulter toi-même de crétin ?

Malfoy préféra ignorer Harry, il avait d'autres soucis il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Mais il n'avait hélas pas prévue que ça déplairait au balafré comme il se plaisait à l'appeler que celui-ci lui envoya une boule de neige il hurla après Potter qui continua son petit jeu en rigolant sans ce soucier de l'énervement de Draco .

Après avoir reçu une énième boule de neige, Draco décida qu'il était l'heure qu'il prend sa vengeance alors il se déplaça et envoya a son tour des boules de neiges. Ce qui fit rire d'avantage Harry et Draco ne tenant plus se mit à rire malgré lui. Après avoir été essoufflés a force de courir l'un après l'autre ils tombèrent sur la neige l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Noël ne trouve-tu pas ça magique ?

-Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas magiques nous-mêmes Potty ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Alors tais-toi, tu m'as achevé avec tes gamineries crétines !

-Malfoy, mes gamineries t'ont bien fais rire !

-Ta toujours réponse à tout non ? Puisque tu aime tant noël je vais te l'offrir moi, ton cadeau.

-Que ? ….

Harry n'eu hélas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa Némésis se leva et lui vola un baiser. Mais Harry ne l'interpréta pas de la même façon,il repris possession des lèvres du s erpentard dans un baiser chaste ou leurs langues se retrouvèrent dans une danse enflammée qui semblait éternel.

-Joyeux noël Potter !

Et Malfoy partit rejoindre sa chambre laissant Harry pantois.


End file.
